Shadow Prophecy: Loves Shadow
by Star Studielle
Summary: Shadow, a purple dragoness, is in search for two dragons, a black, & a purple, who goes by the name of Spyro, she has been given a mission to retrieve them... & seperate them, but is she going to do it the way her boss wants?  Oc's from friends OCX? R T
1. Prologue

The Shadow Prophecy

Prologue

The purple dragoness rose from her tired paws, she blinked opened her eyes, and felt the warm feelings of the elements inside of her, she lifted her head and found herself in the Valley Of Avalar, she looked around and saw the stream flowing through the middle of the valley, she flapped her wings and tail wings to steer, the right tail fin was still a bit broken but it still steered, she landed on the grassy floor and bent down for a drink, she opened her eyes and saw the purple figure staring back at her, three horns on each side of her face, six in total, and lovely blue eyes _Now, how do I go about this?_

The Black dragon flapped his wing a few more times to stay airborne _Where is she? We get given a simple mission and she messes this up! _He scanned the area below for any life, but it was barren _How could she get this far from the Mountain in only a few days? _He snorted in annoyance, then landed on the top of a burnt tree _Y'know, this place could need a decorator, but when he's back, we can do whatever we want! Even spruce up this place! _He looked around and saw the ashy floor which had once been lush green grass _I'm only doing this to find... her..._


	2. Chapter 1

The Shadow Prophecy

Chapter 1 ~ New Beginnings

"Ah! What a refreshing drink!" I said to myself quite relaxed, I stretched out my wings and started to let the warm, sunny rays warm up my scales _Ah, this is the life! _I stood up on my haunches to look out for intruders _Funny, _I'm_ usually the intruder... _I chuckled and sat back down _Not a Thing in sight! Now I can finally have a break! Since I've been travelling for days to find this place, and getting all the rumours about who visits here often, I _deserve_ a break! _I heard a twig snap, I jerked my head almost immediately, but realised it was only my tail landing on a few twigs, next to some pawprints, I went back to the water _Wait a minute! Pawprints? _I jumped around and examined the pawprints, they were a normal dragons size, looked quite strong because of how deep the prints were, I looked up into the sky, scanning it for anyone _I know you're out there Spyro, I can taste it _I prepared my take off, but was interrupted by a little fur ball, landing on my tail

"Take me with you!" the cat said, I wagged my tail, trying to get him off, but he _was _persistent, I took a better look at him now, he was dark grey with a black underbelly, his legs were light grey and he had grey tiger markings, he had a grey ring on the tip of his tail, I flipped my tail upside down and lifted the cat to my face

"Who and what are you?" I asked, curious but aggressively _he can't just be a cat, if not he'd be killed in an instant, there must be more_

"I'm Zock, and I'm a cat of course" he said slightly sarcastically

"Don't be a smart ss when you're about to be lunch" I growled but I didn't find him a threat, so I started to calm down "I _know_ that you're a cat, but what _kind _of cat are you?"

"Not sure, a cross breed I guess"

"So where's your family, your Clan or something like that?" I asked, putting him down, but he clang on to my tail even more, his face started to come back to reality and he was almost frozen with shock _He's changed his tune_

"I'll tell you if you take me with you! Please, time is of the essence!" I looked at him confused "I need to get away quickly, if not I'll be killed, I saw you about to fly off so-"

"So you thought you'd get a free ride?" I said annoyed, baring my teeth

"Yes! No- I mean no! I just need to get away, Please! Find it in your heart of hearts to take me with you, even if it's only a short way! Please!" he looked up at me with cute kitten like eyes, I pondered then replied

"No" I turned and walked off to the woods, with Zock still attached to my tail

"Please!" he said, for like the fifth hundred time, I looked at him _Y'know... he could actually be useful... _

"Ok" I replied and smiled, I lowered my front legs ready for take-off "Just hang on tight"

"Stop Right there!" A voice shouted at us from behind the bushes, a large cheetah warrior stepped out of the bushes, he was holding a sharp spear in his front paw, the spear was wrapped in leather and had feathers at the base, more cheetah warriors followed behind him "Give me Zock, and we'll let you live"

"You know these guys Zock?" I asked, he nodded

"Yeah... sadly"

"Who are you guys anyway?" I asked, turning my body around fully, making sure Zock was away from the cheetah crowd

"We are the cheetahs of Avalar, and this little troublemaker" Zock ducked under my tail "Has nearly set the whole village on fire, now give us him or prepare to die, dragon"

"Ok" I lifted my tail to my face, letting Zock dangle on my tail, his face was terrified and he looked betrayed "_But _it depends on whatyou're going to do with him"

"Kill him of course" the cheetah growled, smirking "And if you don't give him to us, we'll kill you too" I bent my neck down and growled, I lifted my tail up towards the tail tree branch next to me, and let Zock climb onto it, I dropped my tail and bared my teeth

"Then you're going to have to kill me" I snarled, The cheetah roared and charged, the others followed and prepared to attack, I launched myself, opening my mouth and letting the element roar up from inside me and I released it, I only had one element, Blood, I shot out short bursts of boiling hot blood, with sharp sparkles flickering out from the ball, they hit several warriors, they hissed and winced with pain, and retreated, with their fur on fire, I turned around to see only three warriors left, the two royal warriors and the Chief

"You won't leave this place alive Dragon!" the chief growled at me, I smiled, I jumped towards a tree and snapped off a branch, I grabbed it in my mouth, I leaped back off of the tree and onto the second royal warrior, he hissed in anger, and a poor attempt to frighten me off, I shoved the branch in his mouth, he automatically stopped talking, I bite on his clothes, lifted him up and threw him out of the woods

"Kill her!" I turned to see the chief running towards me, I pounced and pinned him down, I opened my mouth and roared loudly in his ears, I moved my tail over to an approaching attack, I grabbed the spear with my tail and yanked it out of his hands, I tossed it over to me and it landed, point sharp, in the earth next to the head Cheetah's head "That is a warning, leave now, or I will personally come to your village and kill all of you people, Men, Women and children... Maybe not the children, they can become my slaves, and you will be forever known as the only Chief of the village letting your villagers blood soak through the earth until it reached hell itself!" His ears pinned back and squirmed his way out of my grip and ran off "Well that was a piece of ca-" I looked up at Zock, he was lying in the tree, only, he wasn't a cat anymore, he was a fully sized dragon, he was the same colours, he was muscular and strong "...cake..."


	3. Chapter 2

The Shadow Prophecy

Chapter 2 ~ Explanation

"Who are you?" I snarled at the dragon, laying carefree in the tree

"Zock, are you that clueless?" he raised his paw, pointing towards me

"Oh, and I'm meant to know that you've got a cat form?" I replied sarcastically

"Oh? heheheh, I've got a lot of other forms, innocent, normal, wrath and berserk" Zock smirked and chuckled

"Berserk form? What does that look like then?" I asked, but Zock bursted out laughing

"You want to see my Berserk form? You'll see it if I have to fight you!" he stopped laughing and tried to look serious

"I'd be glad to, but I'm too tired since I was trying to save your hide from those cheetahs" I bared me teeth "And why did you need my help with those big cats? You're a dragon so couldn't you've changed into a dragon from that cat form and give 'em a good beating?"

"I can only use my powers for a short time, some longer than others, and sometimes I can only change _back _after a certain amount of time" his voice became more serious, his gazed fixed on the sky, he blinked, then looked down back at me, a smiled crossed his face "You're good at fighting...?" _My name?_

"Shadow, and thank you" I sat down, scratching my claws on my horns to make them both sharper "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh the usual, well usual for me" I leaped from the tree, he widened his wings to weaken the impact, I saw strong wing muscles as he flexed them, slightly showing off "Strolling about the village, looking at stalls, the pretty gems and jewellery, a bit of meat and such, and when you're starving you don't care where your next meal comes from, so I leaped into the sky and before anyone saw, I landed in a tree, I then breathed out a large fire cloud across the town and changed into cat form, then leaped back into the town of chaos, stole a few things such as some steak, necklaces and gems to sell, but got caught, and here we are" he explained "Interesting right?"

"Yeah, _real _interesting" I snorted "You're a _dragon _for goodness sake! You could've spat fire at the trader, scare them and making them _give _you their goods"

"It's not as fun" he stated simply, I snorted and spat out a blood bomb on the grass for a moment in frustration, it fizzled in the grass "I guess you know a few things about theft, because you've obviously done things like this before"

"Yeah I guess you could say that" I laughed "And what you saw today? It's not my usual self, I _never _show mercy" I put my paw on the blood puddle, letting my claws soak in the blood

"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically

"look, I would _love _to stand here all day talking and being sarcastic to you, and yes I would probably kill you and rob you of your goods, but I have real business to attend to, goodbye" I stretched my wings wide open and was about to leap into the air until Zock spoke

"You're just going to leave?" he asked, I stopped and then faced him

"Yeah, and by the way, fight your own battles once in awhile" I smirked and then leaped into the air, I flew up to the tree branch and grabbed the branch, I stopped "Actually, you _might _have information for me" he flashed me a questioned look

"What would that be?"

"Well, you obviously must have spent some amount of time, robbing people blind so you must have over heard some people and their conversations..."

"Where are you going with this?" he asked bluntly

"Well, I'm sure you must have heard of the dragons named Spyro and Cynder?" I dug my claws into the branch, he seemed to flinch for a moment, and then made a low growling noise while lowering his neck

"Those... lizards are responsible for getting me _known _by five different countries!" he spat on the ground "If I see them again, I'll rip them apart!" I chuckled to myself "What's so funny?"

"Well, we have one thing in common, we both have a hate for them" I stopped laughing "Did you ever see them?"

"Yes, the last time I saw them was when I was pick pocketing a clumsy mole in The Dragon City" _The_ _Dragon_ _City eh? _

"The Dragon City you say...?" he nodded

"And why did you need this information?" he asked

"Well, I have been given orders to separate them, and then pick them off and their friends... one, by, one" I bore my teeth into a smile, my teeth gleamed in the bright sunlight

"Need any help?" he perked up

"What?"

"Do, you, need, any, help?" he had returned to his sarcastic self "If I could be a part of the plan that cause them separating, then I would truly call myself a Criminal" he chuckled "So c'mon, what d'you say?" he asked finally

"Well... I do have a partner half way around the country but..." I pondered for a few moments _Well, I can get some cheap labour, and a good fighter, why not? _"Sure" he smirked

"Yes!" he whispered to himself with triumph, he then looked up at me "So what's the plan?"

"I'll tell you on the way" I opened my wings wide "Cause we're going to the Dragon City, now" he opened his wings as I leaped into the air, I flapped my wings as I rose high into the air, Zock was right behind me "Now... here's the plan..."

**Sorry it's a little short but... you know, I just thought it'd be good to end it there so yeah, hope you liked it :3**


End file.
